The goal of this Phase II Small Business Innovative Research (SBIR) application is to create a series of educational materials for the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) entitled Powers of Inquiry: Using Image Analysis to Explore Environmental Health Science. The ten lessons to be published by the project will employ four advanced technology tools-NASA Image2000 (NI2K), ArcExplorer Java Edition for Education (AJEE), Imaged, and Weblmage-to lead middle and high school students through inquiry- based explorations often case studies related to the mission of NIEHS. In Powers of Inquiry, students will use NI2K, AJEE, ImageJ, and Weblmage to display and enhance digital images from research being conducted by NIEHS-supported and other scientists. With these tools and the support provided by the Powers of Inquiry materials, students will strengthen their science and technology skills, become better consumers of scientific data, and develop an appreciation for the role that NIEHS plays in protecting the health of the nation. A "powers of ten" format will organize the lessons in Powers of Inquiry. Each lesson in the series will zoom in on environmental health issues, starting at the planetary level and moving through lessons about the stratosphere, coastal regions, communities, neighborhoods, homes, human organs, microscopic organisms, and human tissue cells to arrive at a lesson on the benefits and risks of molecule- sized nanotechnologies. The educational goal of the Powers of Inquiry materials will be to introduce environmental health science to middle and high school students with an engaging visual medium that involves them in inquiry-based activities supporting accomplishment of state and national standards for science, mathematics, technology, and reading education. The materials will be developed by Science Approach, a for-profit organization founded by staff from the Center for Image Processing in Education (CIPE). CIPE, a well-respected nonprofit provider of instructional materials and professional development services to teachers, has a successful track record of developing and commercializing instructional materials similar to Powers of Inquiry. [unreadable] [unreadable]